1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in safety protection devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a protective capsule for encasing a human during times of possible bodily harm, such as during a tornado, bombing attack, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many lives have been lost and much bodily harm or damage has been inflicted throughout the years by catastrophies, such as tornadoes, hurricanes, wartime bombing attacks and the like. Of course, underground shelters, and the like, have been constructed throughout the world for receiving persons during times of imminent danger, or the like, but some catastrophies can occur with little or no prior notice, and the persons open to harm by the catastrophe may or may not be in the vicinity of such a shelter. Some attempts have been made to provide individual bodily protection devices, or for the protection of other valuables, such as shown in the Rosolofsky U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,541, issued Dec. 1, 1914, and entitled "Life Saving Apparatus;" Young U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,203, issued July 2, 1946, and entitled "Heat Shield;" Foss U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,262, issued July 13, 1954, and entitled "Protective Cover;" Luce et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,004, issued Mar. 18, 1958, and entitled "Portable A-Bomb Shelter;" Sams U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,507, issued Oct. 3, 1972, and entitled "Survival Bag;" Van Valkenburg U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,142, issued Oct. 5, 1976, and entitled "Portable Enclosure for a Cyclist;" and the Shoberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,515, issued Mar. 7, 1978, and entitled "Medical Slide Cast with Hinged Molded Sections." Most of these devices have certain disadvantages, however, in that they are either of an expensive construction, or are inefficient in use.